Cleverbot's Digital Adventure
by Warmongerer9
Summary: Cleverbot meeting the digidestined, everything can go wrong here. Rated T because Cleverbot
1. joining school

_A/N: I love the various cleverbot conversations on fanfiction, so I thought of attempting to write a series of stories where Cleverbots the main character. Please tell me how to improve my rubbish writing._

It was the start of the day at the school where the Digidestined went (Ken having transferred to be with his friends), and today was a day that they all remembered as the day that they met one of the largest annoyances it's possible to meet. It all began when their teacher called for silence and announced "Students we have a new pupil starting today, I want you all to make him welcome." He turned to the door and asked "Cleverbot do you want to come and introduce yourself?"

"Did you just ask yourself a question?" a voice responded. A lot of the other students laughed.

The teacher flushed red "I've had enough of your nonsense Cleverbot, just go and sit next to Davis" he said pointing out a boy with short spiky hair and goggles.

"Don't shake your thing at ME, fine sir. ' )." Cleverbot muttered at the teacher before going to sit down next to Davis. The teacher decided to ignore this and started getting the things ready for the maths lesson.

When Cleverbot sat down Davis turned to him introducing himself saying "hi I'm Davis, you're Cleverbot right."

Cleverbot responded by telling him "now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop-stop."

Davis blinked then he understood, or he thought he did "you mean you're nervous right."

Cleverbot then completely changed topic asking "what do you want to do in your lifespan."

Davis blinked looking confused then deciding to go with it "well I haven't really thought about the future much but I would love to have a date with my friend Kari, just to know if she's the one."

In a wise tone Cleverbot told Davis "I do not think you want love. I think you want freedom."

Not knowing what to think Davis decided to start working and ignore the odd boy next to him, after staring at Davis for a few more minutes Cleverbot followed suit.

_A/N: So that's the first chapter I know it was bad but it is my first attempt. Please tell me how to better my writing._


	2. lunchtime

_A/N: Here we go again. Thanks for faving and following Duskmon, hope you and any others like. Sorry for probable oocness, bad at this L._

Cleverbot and Davis didn't interact again for the rest of the lesson, as the bell for lunch sounded the teacher called out "Davis could you show Cleverbot where to go for lunch."

"Do you think that you know me better than everyone?" Cleverbot muttered annoyed.

The teacher was surprised "Don't you want help Cleverbot."

"Sure what's on the menu?" Cleverbot said, changing his tune rapidly.

"Umm, I'm not sure you'll need to check" the teacher replied before getting back on the main subject at hand "So Davis, you'll help Cleverbot find his way to the lunch hall then?" Davis sighed and agreed "Oh and Davis, I think Cleverbot should sit with you and the rest of your friends." the teacher added as an afterthought "After all, he doesn't know anyone." During this exchange Cleverbot just stared, unnerving Davis. "Yeah, sure, whatever, come on Cleverbot." Davis muttered half-heartedly annoyed he had to introduce this _person_ to his friends. Getting closer to Davis, Cleverbot whispered "Come on round to my house so we can do it." Davis flinched back and walked on the other side of the corridor from Cleverbot, and raising his voice angrily told Cleverbot flat out "Damn you're a creep."

"Yeah I know." Cleverbot sighed, looking slightly dejected.

Davis groaned, the creep was making him feel sorry for it. "Look, I'm sorry okay. We're nearly at the lunch hall, I'll introduce you to my friends." He relented.

Cleverbot looked confused "What relevance does that have to what we're talking about?"

"Just... just be quiet while I introduce you to my friends" he pleaded as they walked towards a busy, vibrant table.

_A/N: That's it for now, sorry its short but I'm having trouble writing it. Oh, and if anyone's got a good idea for Cleverbot's digimon, please tell me. _


End file.
